godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Vaince321/Halloween Special
Through Charles just wonders what stops him from making an Aragami move which he keeps killing for several hours, it just doesn't add up. He kept on the assault until it shreeks, breaking the sound barrier and pushing away Charles. He collided with a wall, though the same can be said for his comrades who ddin't make it out alive. Days passed and he woke up from his defeat without getting devoured. He wondered why the Aragami he fought didn't kill him, rather left him alone in the out open. Grabbing his God Arc and broken heirloom, he walked back to Fenrir only to realize the very same fate he experienced. An utter defeat for humanity's last line of defense, torn down into rubbles. Grieving over what he lost, something benevolent came out of his heirloom. "Charles buddy... Have you forseen the doom that looms over this world? There is no such-" A spirit of the broken heirloom spoke, but was last interrupted by a shadow from above. A Tsuyukomi of white origins, but was covered with more blood than usual. "Tetsu... Can you grant me one last chance?" Charles spoke, followed by a heavy breathe. He realized the wounds from his previous fight didn't recover. "Even if you're gonna die?" noted Tetsu, the spirit of his heirloom. "Knowing the odds, you're gonna die from your injuries if you don't get proper treatment." "Who says I'm gonna die? I got my friends right here!!" Charles shouted as he places his fist on the right side of his chest, where his heart is located. "Well said my friend... I'll infuse my spirit with you for one last fight. A risk-" Charles interrupted his heirloom's words with his catchphrase. "There's no risk for me. I'm all there it is." he took off his scarf and wrapped it around his heirloom. "I summon thee spirit of the blade, Umi-no-Tetsu!!! Infuse your power with mine!!! I shall grant a fight you desire!!!" chanted Charles only with his right arm raised up. What surged through him arm was the mental form of Tetsu, a physical manifestation visibly appeared on Charles, taking over what was once his body, now Tetsu itself. Days passed and his body cannot hold it anymore, breaking down into Oracle particles in the process. Blood starts spurting out from Tetsu's body and decomposes into a pile of soft iron. "It's as far as I can carry you my friend..." As Tetsu starts to melt down, revealing bones to the core. "Uwaa!!!" Charles screamed from his bunkbed, sitting up straight and accidentally hitting his own head. Throwing himself off the bed, he checked the calender while trying to cover his head. "31st October eh...? Should that be-" interrupted by certain knocks on the door, Charles received 3 well costumed guests. "Trick or Treat!" they spoke in unison. "Well I'll be, It's Halloween already?" He gathered the candy left on a table by mere coincidence without bothered to ask where it came from and handed it out. Walking down from the Den, he saw the many dressed in costume, and even some went on a mission in those clothings. "In no mood to dress up for Halloween and I'm gonna be dragged into something big" "In which you are!" A voice from behind only made Charles turned his head. Somoe, who is apparently dressed as a succubus, smiled at Charles while a prop bat hanging over her. "You have any idea what this might cause?" "All this Halloween? Maybe a big trick if you don't give me some treat~" She said with a happy grin across her face. Charles sighed before taking out a small gift for her. Despite liking her, he didn't want to blow his cover. "Here, a treat for you...." He passed it to Somoe after turning away, completely trying not to show his face to her. "Aw c'mon~ At least face me when you're giving something." She tried to sneak a peek at his face but his reaction time is faster than hers. The day ended with Somoe constantly trying to see Charles's face. Category:Blog posts